Iris
by Goddess-chan
Summary: songfic SasuxSaku...eu amo essa musica por isso resolvi fazer uma songfic com ela...espero q pelo menos esteja legivel uu, reviews please


_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

"_E eu desistira da eternidade para te tocar"_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

"_Pois eu sei que de alguma maneira você pode me sentir"_

Acordou, encarou o teto com seus olhos verdes esmeralda, ficou assim até ouvir o som irritante do despertador soar em seu ouvido, desligou o aparelho fechando os olhos e soltando um bocejo. Finalmente decidiu levantar, espreguiço-se sentindo seu corpo dolorido protestar, caminhou até o seu armário, parando ao ver seu reflexo no espelho, soltou um suspiro ao ver sua situação, estava com os cabelos levemente bagunçados, estes mantinham a mesma altura de antes, no seu rosto havia uma expressão mais madura, perdendo um pouco da inocência que havia, seu corpo apesar de estar com um pijama rosa claro dava para perceber as curvas que formaram com o tempo, virou-se novamente para o armário pegando sua camisa vermelha, um short preto, e uma saia branca que usava por cima do short, pegou o protetor com o símbolo de Konoha amarrando como uma faixa em seu cabelo, sentou na beirada da cama para colocar sua sandália ninja, retirou de cima do criado mudo um par de luvas pretas sem dedos, colocou uma luva na mão direita, a outra guardou no bolso, só usava as duas quando estava lutando, percebeu que suas mãos apesar de terem todos os aspectos femininos e delicados estavam um pouco arranhadas, mesmo as tratando com chakra, ficar quebrando pedras, paredes e outras coisas todos os dias não ajudava, suspirou cansada, logo Naruto iria chegar do seu treinamento com Jiraya, eles voltariam a treinar com Kakashi como antigamente, tudo como antigamente...

_You are the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

"_Você é o mais próximo do paraíso em que eu jamais estarei"  
And I don't want to go home right now _

"_E eu não quero ir para casa agora_"

Bom, quase tudo...fechou os olhos, deixou seu corpo cair na cama bagunçada, ainda mantendo os olhos fechados respirou fundo, fazendo assim seus pensamentos voltarem para aquela noite, sim aquela noite em que tudo acabou, em que seu sonho acabou, seu amor, sua esperança, quando ele foi embora dizendo apenas um "Obrigada Sakura"...

_And all I can taste is this moment_

"_E tudo que vejo é este momento"_

_And all I can breathe is your life  
"E tudo que respiro é sua vida"_

Deu um pequeno soco no colchão de sua cama, abrindo os olhos com raiva, **_Não Sakura...Lembre-se do que você prometeu para si mesma _**pensava decidida, pegou o relógio, já estava quase atrasada, resolveu ir logo, não queria levar uma bronca de Tsunade.

_  
'Cause sooner or later it's over_

"_Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acabar"_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

"_Eu só não quero sentir sua falta esta noite"_

Enquanto caminhava, encontrava varias pessoas que conhecia, varias pessoas que como ela mudaram também, ou foram obrigadas a isso, Hinata era um exemplo disso, desde pequena Sakura sabia que ela era apaixonada por Naruto, e apesar de não demonstrar, sofreu muito com a partida dele para o seu treinamento, vendo a determinação de seu amado, Hinata se esforçara bastante esses últimos anos, para poder ficar mais forte, e conseguiu, não ficara mais forte como que mais bonita, Sakura conhecia vários garotos que eram simplesmente apaixonados por ela, bom...certas coisas mudaram, um exemplo maior disso era Shikamaru, claro que também fora obrigado a isso, mas foi por que quis mesmo, Temari estava o colocando nos eixos, ria só de lembrar da brigas que os dois tinham.

Ao se lembrar dessas coisas, os pensamentos voltam para o passado, dos times, das missões, das brigas...parou de andar ao perceber que havia passado sobre a saída de Konoha, parou para observar aquele lugar, o lugar com qual sonhara varias noites, e quase sempre acordava chorando...__

_And I don't want the world to see me _

"_E não quero que o mundo me veja" _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

"_Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam"_

"Sakura!"- viu Shizune correndo a seu encontro, andou até a mulher que parou ao chegar em Sakura.

"Sim Shizune-chan"- falou olhando a mulher respirando ofegante.

"Tsunade-sama não poderá treina-la hoje..."- parou para respirar- "parece que hoje ela tem umas papeladas para assinar, umas missões para ver, essas coisas de Hokage...tudo bem?"

"Hai...não precisa se preocupar Shizune-chan!" – respondeu a garota sorrindo- "acho que vou andar por ai...Ja ne !" – acenou para a morena.

"Ja ne!' –respondeu Shizune retribuindo o aceno depois correndo na direção em que veio.

Andou vagarosamente, observando o local tão conhecido, passou pelo parquinho onde sempre brincava quando criança, lembranças de sua infância invadiram sua mente, quando era caçoada pelas outras crianças, quando conheceu Ino, quando bateu no Naruto por ele ser baka demais, quando o viu pela primeira vez e se apaixonou...mas, isso agora não passavam de lembranças, apenas tolas lembranças que não viriam a se repetir jamais...

_  
When everything's made to be broken_

"_Quando tudo é feito pra não durar" _

_I just want you to know who I am_

"_Eu quero apenas que você saiba quem sou eu"_

Percebeu que estava na frente do portão onde ficava a saída de Konoha, olhou para a pequena estrada que ia sumindo de vista por altas arvores que cercavam a vila, caminhou até chegar perto de uma das arvores, sem pensar duas vezes subiu nela, e correndo, pulando de arvore em arvore, chegou aonde queria.

Um lugar só seu, por assim dizer, um lago de águas cristalinas, grama verdinha com varias flores...o paraíso, poucas pessoas conheciam esse misterioso lugar, quando Sakura estava muito triste ou confusa iria para lá pensar.

Deitou naquela grama sentindo o conforto invadir seu corpo, olhou para o céu, estreitando um pouco os olhos por causa do sol que lhe feria um pouco a visão, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, e virou-se para o lado, sentindo um pouco de sono, sentiu uma brisa gelada passar, abriu os olhos vagarosamente, encarando a flor que estava ao seu lado, sentiu mais uma vez uma brisa gelada passar, esta foi mais forte que a anterior, a garota apenas se encolheu um pouco tentando espantar o frio.

Por resistência do seu corpo decidiu continuar deitada, olhando para a flor tão linda que estava agora a sua frente, ela balançava um pouco com o vento, fazendo suas pétalas rosas se desgrudarem do miolo da flor e sair voando pelo campo até pousarem no lago, seu olhar entristeceu, ao olhar a pequena planta se desmanchar tão facilmente. Era incrível como isso acontecia de uma hora para outra, em um segundo ela estava lá, em pé, linda e frágil, com todo o mundo a admira-la e a protege-la, mas, era só passar um vento que a flor já se despedaçava.

Decidiu levantar-se de vez, olhou para o céu, antes tão azul e límpido, agora estava cinza e escuro, em passos rápidos andou em direção a Konoha.__

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

" _E você não pode enfrentar as lágrimas que não vem"  
Or the moment of truth in your lies _

"_Ou o momento de verdade em suas mentiras"  
When everything feels like the movies _

"_Quando tudo parece como nos filmes"  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

"_Sim, você sangra apenas pra saber que está viva"_

Adentrou Konoha, agora ventava mais forte do que anteriormente, por mais que tudo a indicava que deveria voltar para a sua casa, não queria, não queria ficar naquela monotonia, pensando sempre a mesma coisa, sempre as mesmas lembranças...

Ao passar novamente pelo parquinho não resistiu a vontade de sentar no pequeno balanço, sentou-se, com os pés começou a fazer impulso , a balança indo de lá para cá, fazendo o vento bater em seu corpo, e balançar seus cabelos...parou de dar impulso e aos poucos a balança foi parando, olhou para o céu, já estava escurecendo, aos poucos o céu ia tornando azul escuro, uma visão realmente linda...

"Sonhando como sempre né Testuda" – Sakura olhou em direção a voz, na balança ao seu lado estava Ino, com seus cabelos loiros balançando com o vento enquanto ia para lá e para cá na balança.

"Pensei que já estivesse se esquecido desses apelidos infantis..." – sorriu – "Ino-Porquinha..."

"Você sabe que não..." – com os pés parou a balança – "É sempre bom relembrar a infância não acha?" – disse mostrando a língua sorrindo para Sakura.

Esta apenas desviou o olhar, passando a encarar o chão.

"Você ainda pensa nele não é?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente espantada...o que ela iria falar?...que não, que nunca pensava nele, nem por um minuto, que nunca tivera um sonho sequer com ele, que nunca se sentiu fraca por deixar ele escapar assim tão...facilmente.

"Não..." – respondeu secamente mentindo.

_  
And I don't want the world to see me _

"_E não quero que o mundo me veja"  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

" _Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam"  
When everything's made to be broken  
"Quando tudo é feito para não durar"_

_I just want you to know who I am _

"_Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu"_

"Uff...você não tem jeito testuda" – reclamou Ino irritada – "Eu te conheço há muito tempo, não adianta mentir..." – Sakura olhou para o lado tentando não encarar Ino – "Eu sei muito bem que você ainda gosta dele, que sente a falta dele, não precisa disfarçar, esta escrito em seus olhos" – levantou da balança – "Espero que compreenda isso..." – esticou seu copo se espreguiçando – ""

Sakura encarou Ino, sorriu para a garota que suspirou mais aliviada por sua amiga estar um pouco melhor.

"Bom, vou indo, tenho uma missão amanha e vou acordar cedo, melhor eu descansar...Ja ne!"

Sakura murmurou um fraco Ja ne, olhando a loira partir, voltou a seus pensamentos lembrando da frase que Ino havia dito, **_"Afinal Sasuke-kun vai voltar mesmo" _**queria acreditar nisso, queria agarrar nessa possibilidade com suas esperanças, com toda sua força, mas cada vez que tentava desistia com medo de talvez se machucar...__

_And I don't want the world to see me_

"_Não quero que o mundo me veja"_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

"_Pois não acho que eles compreenderiam"  
_

Olhou novamente para o céu, agora sim estava totalmente escuro, devido ao horário e as nuvens carregadas, decidiu ir para casa, talvez fosse melhor, saiu do balanço caminhando lentamente pela areia do parquinho, deu uma ultima olhada para a saída de Konoha, parou de andar de repente, deu meia volta e andou até lá sentando no banco, era como se revivesse aquela noite novamente, como se ouvisse as palavras gélidas de Sasuke no pé de seu ouvido murmurando um obrigada, como se sentisse o gosto das lagrimas salgadas caindo livremente pelo seu rosto tentando fazer com que ele voltasse...

_  
When everything's made to be broken_

"_Quando tudo é feito pra não durar"  
I just want you to know who I am _

"_Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu"  
_

Mas não conseguiu, pensou que se declarasse seu amor para ele talvez o fizesse voltar, mas não...não entendia o porque dessa obsessão pelo poder pudesse ser mais forte que tudo, o amor, a amizade...

"Sasuke-kun...não!" – olhou para cima tentando fazer com que as lagrimas não vissem, mas foi inútil, aos poucos foi deixando as lagrimas caírem de seus olhos.

_  
I just want you to know who I am _

"_Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu"_

As enxugou com o dorso das mãos tentando se controlar, uma forte brisa passou esfriando o local...

_I just want you to know__ who I am_

" _Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu"_

Deu um sorriso triste olhou para a saída de Konoha- "Não...ele não vai voltar..." – uma outra brisa mais forte passou confirmando o que dissera, encolheu o corpo tentando afastar o frio – "Sasuke-kun..."

_I just want you know who I am…_

"_Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu..."_

_  
_\o\ Outra One-shot do meu Segundo casal preferido SasuxSaku \o/

Sei que tem muita gente que num gosta desse casal aqui no faze o que neh?...é a vida...não se pode agradar a todos...u.u

Para quem lê minha fic **Será?** Cap sai semana que vem...\o\ e vai ser dois caps /o/

Primeiro eu tenho que mostrar pra minha prima Sakura para ver se ela gosta do cap, e se ta bom...uu'

Em td caso...espero que gostem da one-shot...se gostarem comentem falando quem gostou plixxxxx...se num gostarem comentem falando que num gosto tbm...eu aceito criticas...desde que não sejam rudes u.ú/

Nhay...já ia esquecendo...

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine... pq eu ia querer um anime? Ein? Ein? ò.Ó/**

**A musica que esta ai….também não é minha u.u o que é uma pena pq ela eh simplesmente LINDAAAAAA ! .. A musica pertence a banda Goo Goo Dolls e para quem num sabe se chama Íris (eh a que ta rolando nas rádios só que ta cantando eh a Avril e o tiozinho vocalista da banda q eu num sei o nome...ainda o.ó/)**

**Vc ainda não sabe q musica é?...assiste o filme City of Angels e vc vai escuta-la \o\...ou entre nesse site aqui ae vc clik em Íris Goo Goo Dolls e ouve...u.u**

To indo...**DEIXEM REWIES! kissus o/  
**


End file.
